<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Total Control by RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007678">Total Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo'>RisuMezzo (RisuAlto)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Vesperia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Control, Estelle realizes some things about these two boys and their differences, Gen, but also in like 150 words, this is really a character study for yuri, through Estelle's eyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisuAlto/pseuds/RisuMezzo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First impressions leave something to be desired sometimes.</p><p>A micro-story (3-10 sentences) based on <a href="https://risualto.tumblr.com/post/635457242331824128/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story">this prompt list</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Estellise Sidos Heurassein &amp; Flynn Scifo, Estellise Sidos Heurassein &amp; Yuri Lowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Total Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistralSoul/gifts">MistralSoul</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estelle thought it was interesting.  Yuri had, from the moment they met, been so utterly opposite to the uptight (but earnest, polite, mostly helpful) Flynn who was assigned to guard her.  He was casual, sometimes crass, direct, and free as the wind, viciously defiant of control in all its forms.</p><p>It was intoxicating, she supposed, as well as contagious.</p><p>But the closer she got, the more she realized that, between the two of them, Yuri was the one who needed control (while Flynn wanted <em>order</em>, and the difference was still a little fuzzy, but she could <em>feel</em> it in her bones).  Without total control of himself, his life, Yuri was lost.</p><p>She wondered if he knew.  She thought it was interesting.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>